Recuerdos a través del tiempo re subida
by RisaTouya
Summary: Ella no siempre fue la misma chica. Oh eso pensó ella, pero se dio cuenta que no había cambiado, seguía con el mismo anhelo de aquella chica que se llamaba Nagi, seguía con el deseo de proteger lo que ama -One-shot que cuenta como Chrome Dokuro tuvo el accidente-


_**Siempre fue la misma chica.**_

_No siempre fue la misma chica. Ella antes de aquel accidente, tenía el cabello largo, tenía ambos ojos, y tenía diferente uniforme, si era diferente, eso pensaba ella mientras recordaba sentada en el lugar de siempre, con su tridente siempre abrazado a su pecho._

_Su otra escuela era particular, en ella iban hijos e hijas de profesionales millonarios, doctores, ingenieros, concejales del país etc. Ella iba en aquella escuela, rodeada de gente, de mucha gente, pero aún así se sentía sola, no era la incomodidad de estar con tantas personas si no que ninguna de ellas tuvo la amabilidad de hablarle, o de darle la bienvenida. Por otra parte ella era tímida, no tenía la osadía de hablarle a una chica de su misma clase ni tampoco preguntar al profesor alguna materia que no entendía. Pasaron las horas en su salón de clases mientras miraba por aquella ventana viendo como los pájaros eran libres y sin preocupación, ella deseaba ser así, además aquellas aves parecían más sociables que cualquier humano en el mundo._

_Al terminar la jornada ella hizo el mismo recorrido de siempre hacía su casa, en la cual no encontraría a nadie, pues su padre era un hombre de negocios y nunca estaba en casa, por otra parte su madre pasaba en los salones de belleza y nunca estaba con ella, quizás aquella negligencia la llevo a su miseria._

_Ella recuerda que una vez caminando hacía su hogar, vio a lo lejos a su vecino, por alguna razón no recordaba su nombre, pero ella sabía perfectamente que era su vecino, aquel que su madre no le dejaba tener mascotas ya que todos eran alérgicos menos el. Ella miró por un rato para asimilar que estaba haciendo, se impacto un poco al notarlo pero por dentro sonrío feliz. El chico estaba riendo mientras jugaba con un gatito abandonado, que al parecer vivía en una caja pero alrededor se veía mucha comida, por lo que la peli morada infirió que el estaba alimentando al minino. Ella se pregunto si a ella la dejarían tener mascota, pero pronto un no por respuesta se asomo a su pensamientos fugaces, su madre que era una maniática por la ropa, el maquillaje y la moda nunca dejaría que un gato anduviera dejando pelos y rasguños por toda la casa, así que descarto con tristeza el querer tener un animalito como mascota. Pronto después el chico tenía que irse, se despidió del gatito y el susodicho comenzó a gritar como si lo fueran a abandonar para siempre –todo ser humano vive con ese miedo- ella noto que el chico tomaba la caja y la escondía entre unas dos bancas que estaban escondidas en unos arboles, quizás el tenía temor de que su mascota fuera amenazada por un perro o quizás fuera atropellado. Su vecino al asegurarse de que el minino estuviera bien, se alejo suave mientras miraba hacía atrás. Ágilmente la joven de orbes moradas se acerco a divisar que el chico estaba lejos, y pudo entrar al escondite que era pequeño pero no más que su cuerpo diminuto. Al encontrar al gatito sonrío y lo acarició, ella pensó en una pequeña pero valiente idea, era nuevo para ella, pero estaba decidida a preguntarle a aquel chico si es que ambos podían cuidar al gatito._

_Al otro día, ella iba corriendo hacía aquel lugar, sonriente por que podría ver al gatito y sonrojada por que le hablaría a un chico de su edad. Al llegar quedo viendo un rato tras un árbol, no había nadie. Ella extrañada fue a ver y vio que el gatito seguía en su escondite, al no encontrar a su vecino decidió ir otro día pero no antes de alimentar al felino._

_Y así sucedió los próximos 5 días, al sexto día ella volvió con una pequeña esperanza, y diviso a lo lejos la cabellera del chico que estaba buscando hace días, vio que estaba llorando. Ella se pregunto el porque, intento acercarse mas pero al verlo llorar la acobardo y se escondió, lo sintió llorar fuertemente, mientras ella se quebrantaba por dentro. Entonces escucho un "Adiós" de parte de el al minino, pero antes de irse grito "¡No se quien eres! ¡Pero por favor mientras no estoy cuida a Neko-san!" el grito y escondió al gatito luego salió corriendo._

_Ella quedo impactada, vio a ver al gatito y lo mimo un rato, luego de estar unas horas con el se fue a su hogar y se entero que su vecino se había mudado a Corea por el trabajo se su padre. _

_Y así pasaron los días, ella iba a ver a su pequeño neko-san, lo alimentaba y lo mimaba, hasta que este se volvió un poco más fuerte y más grande. Ella realmente estaba feliz, ese gatito vulnerable ahora era fuerte y aunque aún era algo cobarde ya tenía la valentía de salir de su caja, si ella realmente estaba feliz, su vecino estaría muy orgulloso de ella. _

_Otro de los días que pudo recordar –además del día en que conoció la mascota que tenía su vecino- fue el último día que ella pensó recordar. Ese día iba como siempre a donde se encontraría con su nueva mascota, noto que no estaba en su caja, no se exalto ni nada porque el gatito ya podía salir tranquilo y podía ser mas libre que antes, así que se quedo esperándolo. Habían pasado las horas y no encontró a su neko por ningún lado, hubo la necesidad de salir a recorrer las calles de la ciudad mientras lo buscaba agitada y más desesperada que antes. _

_Llegando a una calle vio hacía el otro lado de la huella, vio que ahí su gatito iba a cruzar acelerado por que un perro lo estaba siguiendo, ella iba a encontrarse con el pero vio que la luz verde cambió a rojo, en ese momento un miedo recorrió su cuerpo, el corazón sintió un fuerte golpe y recordó aquellas palabras "¡Pero por favor mientras no estoy cuida a Neko-san!" la chica se armo de valor y cruzo, salvo al gatito mientras ruido de gente y autos chocaban a su alrededor, el gatito estaba a su lado gritando, un alivio el estaba a salvo pero ella no estaba de lo mas bien. Estaba en un charco de sangre y parte de su pelo tapaba uno de sus ojos, ella no es tonta se dio cuenta que por el no podía ver, pero tuvo la leve esperanza de que la culpa sería del mechón de cabello. Ella sonrío aunque estaba débil, pero pensó que Neko-san estaba bien, y que su vecino estaría orgulloso de ella._

_Pronto después llego al hospital, escuchaba todo, escucho que sus órganos internos estaban dañados y que debían extirparlos pero antes necesitaba donantes, escucho también a su madre hablar con su padre que recién había llegado, escucho una conversación._

"_**¿Por qué llamas tan acelerada? ¿No sabes que estoy en el trabajo?**_

_**Lo se, pero que es mas importante ¡es tu hija!**_

_**¿Que pasa con ella?**_

_**Tuvo un accidente… para salvar un gato, perdió sus órganos vitales.**_

_**¿Y que haces tu acá? ¿No necesitan donantes? ¡Ve antes que muera!**_

_**Y-yo no estoy segura… no logro entenderla, ella no tiene amigos… ni socializa con la demás gente, no se realmente si ella es mi hija…**_

_**¡¿Pero que clase de madre eres? **_

_**¡No grites! Puede escucharte…**_

_Irónicamente ella escuchaba todo. Sintió que su vida había terminado, si se salvaba no podría ir a ver al gatito, quizás ni siquiera se podría mover, por el golpe no logra recordar el nombre de su vecino. Ella ya no tenía esperanzas de vivir, pensó que ya era todo que no podía hacer mas, hasta que escucho su nombre._

_**Nagi**_

_¿Quién es? ¿Quién eres? Ella pregunto mientras en el hospital ella seguía desahuciada, hasta que toda la oscuridad de su mente se disipo y cambio a un paisaje primaveral, ella seguía recostada en la cama, sana. Miro hacía todos lados y se pregunto que era eso, vio que habían arboles y sentía la luz cálida en su blanco rostro, entonces vio a un chico._

_**Nosotros nos parecemos Nagi, por favor préstame tu fuerza.**_

_Ella vio como el le invitaba con su mano, ella aun confusa miro sus ojos bicolor y su peinado que cómicamente se parecía a una piña. Ella pensó en reescribir la historia, pensó en volverse más independiente, pensó muchas cosas, una nueva vida de la cual ella misma estaría orgullosa, entonces sin temor tomo la mano de aquel chico._

_Mientras ella recordaba esos episodios en las ruinas de Kokuyo-land, se dio cuenta que no había cambiado, que ella no era diferente a ese entonces, pudo haber cambiado físicamente pero seguía con un mismo anhelo, ella seguía siendo tímida, pero con el deseo de cuidar lo que amaba. Pero estaba segura que cambio en un gran detalle, ella ahora era más fuerte, era la fuerza que había progresado desde que conoció a Mukuro-sama, A su boss, y a sus amigas. _

_Ella rescribió la historia y ahora caminaba hacía su nueva escuela, Namimori, y sonrío ya que ahora ella era independiente y todos la veían como una persona, había cambiado pero seguía siendo la misma joven de aquel entonces, y luego pensó mirando el cielo, que ahora que ella estaba orgullosa de si misma sintió que su vecino mas lo estaría aunque en ese entonces no estuviera cuidando de su neko-san._

* * *

_Hola Holaa~ -como siempre eso se dice al principio-_

_Tuve que re subir esto (?) por que me di cuenta que habían muchas faltas e_é y eso fue como OMG! (?) y y me di cuenta que debo revisar al menos una vez mis fics antes de subirlos a la pagina -w- ash soy una estúpida (?) pero haré practica(? owo_

_Bueno esta es un pequeño one-shot así que no tengo mucho que decir, solo que sean felices y que eres genial owó que aunque la gente diga lo contrario siempre siempre seras una linda persona! que tiene fuerzas y que tiene el poder de aprender, de caer y poder levantarse de nuevo! owo_

_si te gusto dame un **Review TT^TT gracias! :3**_


End file.
